DCP requires advisory and assistive service across the Division?s clinical trial enterprise, to obtain specialized knowledge regarding ethical, legal and social issues relevant to DCP?s research portfolio; enhance DCPs understanding of complex regulatory issues as it relates to the CPC CIRB; and to support the operation of DCPs clinical trial program through skillful management of complex ethical and regulatory issues.